


The boss is in town

by Saramustdie



Series: Office Affair [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Office, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:10:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saramustdie/pseuds/Saramustdie
Summary: Hey, there will be a third part, hope you like this part tooGifted to Mcrlove4ever, it's not what you specified, but wait till the next one





	The boss is in town

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, there will be a third part, hope you like this part too
> 
> Gifted to Mcrlove4ever, it's not what you specified, but wait till the next one

Gerard arrived at work without greeting anyone, he didn’t feel like talking which was a bad thing because that was one of the things he had to do today for about seven hours straight but he just couldn’t help it. He had such a great time with Frank a couple days ago, he really felt like there was something between them and so said Frank, the only bad thing and that he hadn’t even considered before sleeping with his boss,  was the fact that Frank worked and lived at an entire different state.

Frank left after the weekend was over, Gerard had been at his hotel room every single night after their hookup just talking, continuing to know each other, they didn’t really talk about what would happen to their relationship once he was gone again, even if Gerard had been focused enough for his mind to come up with that subject, he would’ve feel clingy and restrain himself either way.

They did exchange numbers so they could talk about other stuff aside from work, Gerard loved texting Frank so much, he was funny, he was chill and made him feel like he cared about him and gave him hope about when they could meet up again.

Gerard answered a couple emails including some that belonged to Frank and then he didn’t even realize it was lunch time, he went out and took his phone from his locker and went to the cafeteria to get some food. As soon as he was settled he answered Frank’s text saying “Hi handsome, hope it wasn’t that much of a bother to ask you for help with that patient.”

Gerard giggled as he read that then went back to getting a bite from his meal and then replied.

“Not at all, it’s my pleasure. Although I can’t wait to leave.” He felt like could be really honest with him nowadays which felt great.

“Oww, you’re not feeling good or you’re just not having it?” Frank replied immediately.

“I’m gonna be real. I’m bummed out about you leaving, this is the cheesiest thing I’ve ever said but I wish you were here.” He dropped on his phone on the table embarrassed of what he had just sent and continued eating, he wanted to forget he just sent that, and then the reply took a little bit to arrive, those minutes passed and Gerard actually regretted ever sending that.

“I wish I was there too, why don’t I skype you at night and we can have you relax uh?” Gerard smiled but it still didn’t make the regret go away.

“That would be lovely, so if you have time then yeah.”

“Cool, then let me know when you’re ready and we’ll talk then.”

Once Gerard got home, he grabbed a shower and got into his favorite pajamas just to feel some comfort after a long day. He texted Frank saying he was ready to talk if he was free, so then he got a Skype call on his laptop.

“Hi.” Said Frank in a low voice, he seemed to be back at home leaning against a couch, he was wearing a brown collar shirt that made him look so handsome.

“Hi Frank.” He said excitedly as soon as he heard his bosses’ voice.

“How you doing little one?” Gerard hummed as he heard the term and giggled.

“I’m good, I’m just glad to be back home.” He said running his hands up and down a fluffy blanket that was covering his legs.

“Aww Gee, you know? You do act like a little…have you ever uh, followed that lifestyle fully?” Gerard blushed a little and looked down.

“Uh, were gonna jump right in uh?” Gerard laughed nervously and contaiged Frank.

“Sorry! I just got really curious with this look you have going on.” Gerard looked down to see what he was wearing.  


“What is it? It’s just a sweatshirt and pajama pants.”

“Yeah, ‘Hello Kitty’ pajama pants and a Mickey mouse sweatshirt which I love.” Frank pointed out.

“Yeah, I like it too.” Gerard giggled and decided to answer the actual question. “I haven’t really fully lived as a little before, but yeah I’m familiar with it.” He shrugged making Frank hum and nod looking straight into the camera.

“Would you like to try that sometime?”

“I wouldn’t be opposed to that.” Frank nodded excitedly.

“Then we will try some stuff out when I’m back in town.”

“Is that happening anytime soon?”

“I actually don’t know.” He pouted. Gerard sighed and nodded.

“I understand.” He really did, Frank was the boss to a big company that helped thousands of people, he couldn’t just quit, leave whenever he wanted, and he had made no promises when he left so he HAD to understand.

“Don’t be sad little one.” Gerard nodded keeping his eyes closed, he suddenly feel a terrible sadness wash over him and felt like he was really close to crying and he had no idea why. “Gee are you…are you crying?” Frank asked half amused and half worried, he didn’t know if he had done something wrong.

“I’m sorry I have to go.” He managed to say and hung up just like that. He felt so stupid, he was acting like a completely unbalanced person in front of his main boss, he could even jeopardize his job for some silly thing he felt towards Frank, it wasn’t really a silly thing actually; it was playing with his mind. He had really strong feelings towards them being apart but Frank couldn’t know that.

He immediately got a bunch of texts and even a couple calls but he just went to bed, he couldn’t help a couple more tears but in the end was able to fall asleep.

The week went by, Gerard managed to just get his work done and reply to Frank’s emails with just a confirmation on whether he had done what he requested or not, which seemed to be enough for him, Friday came along and Gerard couldn’t be more excited to go home and take a long nap in his comfiest clothes.

Once he was in his pajamas, he called the local pizzeria and decided he was going to spoil himself with a nice, greasy dinner and a silly movie that would light up his night.

Once he hung up, he heard a knock on the door, maybe Mikey decided to stop by, he thought. But when he opened the door, he saw Frank’s charming smile. He was for real standing there, right outside his house, and he was wearing pajamas.

“Frank, wh-what are you doing here?” He asked confused.

“Well it seems like you’re excited to see me, can I come in?” He giggled, Gerard stepped aside quickly.

“Yes, of course. Sorry.” He closed the door behind him. “Have a seat.” He motioned towards the couch.

“I wanted this to be a surprise.” Frank explained.

“It really is one but uh, I’m glad you’re here.” He smiled genuinely and sat down next to him, Frank gave him a tight hug and kissed his cheek then stared into his eyes and spoke lowly.

“Now tell daddy why you hung up on him and ignored him? That’s not a good boy.” He purred on Gerard’s ear, and then it hit him. Frank was awesome, he had come all the way here to make him feel better and have a good time with him, which he was sure they’d be able to have now that he wanted to go with the daddy kink from the beginning.

“I’m sorry daddy, I was ashamed.” He whispered.

“You still could’ve texted me. Daddy has your best interests at heart so there’s nothing to be ashamed about.” He said running his hands up and down his thick tights. He purred in reply and got closer to get a kiss.

Frank leaned in and pressed his plump lips against Gerard’s shamelessly, he brought his hand on Gerard’s hair and tangled his fingers on it and pulled a little to be able to talk. “Go to your bedroom and wait for me undressed, on all fours.” Gerard almost came at that but complied, Frank watched him leave so he knew what door to go to and waited. He left his travel bag on the floor, he took off his jacket and belt then walked over to his bedroom where Gerard had just finished getting in four on the bed, completely naked and hungry for Frank.

Frank hummed seeing him and ran his palms over Gerard’s right butt cheek then slapped it. “You’re gonna get five for ignoring daddy. You’re not gonna get a reward for being a bad boy, of course.” Gerard nodded ready to take a couple more spanks.

 “Yes daddy.” A couple seconds later he felt the second one land on his bum, there was a slight sting, but it felt good. “Two, thank you daddy.” They went over more three and at the end Frank ran his hands soothingly over the red skin making Gerard purr as yet another thank you.

“Did you miss daddy?” Gerard knew Frank was getting on the bed with him, finally as the bed dipped behind him. He felt a pair of strong hands run over his bottom again.

“I did daddy, so so much.” Frank hummed and pulled him closer to him by the hips. Gerard could now feel Frank’s cock up against his ass.

“You think you deserve it already?” Gerard nodded quickly.

“Yes! Please, I’ve been so good.” He whined.

“Except you haven’t.” Frank smirked and introduced his fingers over his hole before getting them lubed up before pushing them inside making Gerard mewing.

“I’ll behave daddy.” Gerard promised.

“That better be true.” Frank let out curling his fingers inside of Gerard immediately finding his prostate making him cry out in pleasure, but he needed more, he needed to be facing his daddy, the face he had missed so much.

“I want to see you daddy, let me turn around.” He begged Frank quickly got him on his back pleased to see his baby all flushed and wanton.

“You’re ready baby?” He asked rolling a condom down his cock and lubing himself up. Gerard nodded spreading his legs open and ran his hands down to meet his boner, he didn’t even stroked himself before Frank had his eyebrow raised and that was all Gerard needed to not push it, so he took his hands down under the pillow and arched his back, Frank finally lined up and pushed inside Gerard moaning.

Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank’s neck to keep himself close to him, he kissed him and smiled leaning back down on the pillow, Frank grinned back and started a steady rhythm and eventually moved as fast as Gerard asked him to do it.

“You like that little one?” Frank gasped out brining his hand down to please Gerard’s aching boner, Gerard nodded quickly and moaned out loudly.

“Yes daddy, faster please” He whined and bucked his hips back to Frank, he nodded and started pounding into him, he had been waiting for this for weeks so he was really close already, but his baby had to understand. “Daddy, I need to have my cummies.” He let out hoarsely sending Frank over closer to the brink.

“You can cum now baby.” Frank responded immediately and spilled the thick substance inside of Gerard.

He moaned at the warm feeling and came all over his chest and gasped riding out his orgasm while Frank smiled looking at him enchanted to have pleased his baby.

Gerard on the other hand smiled exhausted and wrapped his legs tighter around Frank since they hurt a little from having them open for about 10 minutes straight. Frank got off of him and sighed completely satisfied.

“Thank you daddy.” Gerard said in that child-like voice turning to him and making grabby hands. Frank giggled and pulled him into a cuddle.

“You’re welcome, I missed you Gee.”  

“Me too, I was really frustrated about when I was gonna see you next and also the fact that we hadn’t promised anything , that’s why I got…like that.” He didn’t know where the honesty had come from and he almost regret it at the end.

“I know, but I mean we both had a good time so I thought it was obvious that we we’re gonna see each other again, I guess it was both out fault to not really make a statement about that.” Gerard felt so good hearing that, he wasn’t the only one who had felt a connection, but still that didn’t assure they’d be seeing each other as soon as he’d like to; daily.

“Okay then, and uh when will we see each other again?”

“Tomorrow.” Gerard rolled eyes at him.

“I mean I had guessed it already, but you can’t do this every weekend can you?” Gerard asked.

Frank hummed “I would do that just to see you, but we don’t have to. I’m transferring my office over here, I’ll just have to visit the headquarters from time to time, but I need and want to be closer to the actual operation of and patient care so…that was my excuse.” Frank giggled making Gerard gasp and smile widely.

“Are you kidding me? You did that just for me?”

“Yes, but it’s also something I wanted to do for the company. Things are not really getting any strict on floor, but I do expect people trying a little harder just because I’m gonna be walking around there watching you guys work, and my office will be right there too.” Gerard nodded excitedly, to be honest up late he hadn’t really feel like working, so maybe this would help? He didn’t think so but it would be awesome to be able to see Frank daily. “I’ll be watching you all the time, making sure you’re a good boy.” Gerard nodded with a smirk and kissed Frank calmly, since now he knew he’d be able to do it daily.


End file.
